Club Wammy!
by Akemi3477
Summary: The Order of the Accomplished Phrenic Wammy Geniuses, a prestigious organization where only the finest of intellectual minds are accepted to be rehabilitated into something maybe resembling that of a bowl of banana pudding.


K so, this is kind of re-post of a story I'd already put up by the same name, but I took it down mostly because I was insecure about my writing...I got over it. Well, anyway enjoy! Oh wait *takes out paper and reading glasses* I do not own the Death Note series or any of the characters in any way. Any copy written items mentioned in this chapter are not mine either. Okay, _now_ enjoy! :D

* * *

"I hereby call this meeting of the Order of the Accomplished Phrenic Wammy Geniuses to order."

Matt yawned as he tapped on his cell phone screen. "I still think we should have given the club a different name."

Mello slapped a clipboard on his desk, "I've told you before, it is not just a club. It's an organization that's reserved for the elite, not just any one can apply."

"Actually that's why I've called for this meeting." Near worked patiently on a Bionicle, carefully adding the arms on each side of the torso, as he spoke. "I've gone over the rules and regulations of clubs inside of the student handbook. There has to be at least 5 members in the group for it to get funding, which is what we need to reserve classrooms, equipment, and the such."

"Well who're we inviting?" Matt had put away his phone to listen to the now interesting conversation. No matter who they were, new people were always interesting.

"Yeah," Mello added. "This school's full of smart people-"

"But not geniuses. I've set up a meeting with L to obtain his opinion on candidates." Matt and Mello nodded in agreement and the three ventured from the empty courtyard and to the principal's office.

*Matt PoV*

"Are you sure it wasn't you who 'artfully' decorated the cafeteria?" We stopped in front of the door, not wanting to interrupt L's current session. Well, Near didn't want to, Mello insisted that this was urgent and that "some delinquent shouldn't postpone something as important as keeping the club open."

There was mumbling from the other side of the door after the clear sentence.

"For the first time, I don't know what-" The voice stopped in mid sentence. The door to L's office opened and we walked in.

"Club Wammy, how nice of you to drop by."

"It's Wammy Geniuses, actually L." Mello corrected dutifully.

L ignored him.

Nobody called him 'principal anything'. It seemed to formal to him, and he preferred L anyway. "We'll have to make this quick, I have places to be. I hear you're looking for gifted and talented children to join your group."

Near nodded "That's actually why we're here."

L shifted in his chair as he reached for a piece of cake that was on his desk. "You want me to recommend a few students."

Mello nodded even though it was said as more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe if they weren't such anti-social supposed-know-it-alls, they'd have an easier time"

I turned my attention to a corner of the room where the voice came from. It was a girl who had apparently never heard of dress code. Her hair was light brown with streaks of vibrant green here and there. It went down her back and touched the back of her legs, even though it was in a high ponytail. She had on a shirt from some band and a jacket with nyan cat on it that was only half zipped. She had on black skinny jeans with multi colored checkered vans that looked old and worn. She was completely out of place at this school where I'm not even allowed to wear my goggles, and I got constant warnings from my hair color.

L sighed heavily and put a finger to his forehead, "Skylar, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your comments to yourself."

She huffed and faced L, "Can I go now? I'm not exactly in trouble. You can't prove I was the one who created that beautiful display of art in the cafeteria." L shook his head.

He looked as if to say something but stopped, "actually, Skylar, I may have a proposition for you. Club Wammy needs new members in order to be an official club. If you join, I'll destroy any evidence that might lead the Vice to think it was you."

The girl, Skylar, paled at the thought of Vice-Light punishing her. She looked from Near, to Mello, then to me. Her eyes were the same vibrant green as her hair. They actually kinda scared me.

"So, it's not like he could do anything to me that he already hasn't."

L smiled and put down his empty plate of cake, "there is more than one way to skin a cat. A few months with your grandparents doesn't sound too bad does it? I hear it's really nice in Alaska this time of year."

The girl frowned and crossed her arms, "fine, I'll join."

L smiled in triumph and nodded. "This little transaction never happened. Club Wammy meet your newest member, Skylar Yagami."

*Skylar PoV*

"A new club? Well there are tons of new clubs at that school each month, I'm sure it'll fizzle out in a few weeks."

"That's not what L said, he's backing the club himself."

"He's funding it through the school?!" Dad dropped his fork with his mashed potatoes still resting partially on the utensil, partially in his mouth.

"No, dad. He added me to make it an official club, sort of. There's only like four of us now...you know, since I was looking to join one anyway."

He didn't say anything for a minute, but after cleaning his mouth of the mashed potatoes, he leaned forward and said, "so I heard that a student vandalized one of the walls in the cafeteria. Do you anything about that?"

"Nope, but I heard L's gonna choose a student to paint a mural over it."

"That's good, wont cost the school anything extra."

I frowned into my plate and pushed around my chicken, "yeah dad."

*Mello PoV*

"Hm, here she is: Skylar B. Yagami. Junior, not that high in her class but she's got pretty high scores."

I squinted at the picture on the screen. It showed a fairly normal looking girl smiling at the camera in an actual school uniform. Couldn't be the same girl, but her eyes were still that same green color.

Matt only glanced at the screen for a second but returned to the book he was reading.

"I won't allow it, that delinquent wont tarnish what I've worked for. It took me ages to get Vice's approval for an organization."

"Told you you should have filed it under clubs instead of organizations." Near said absently.

I threw a pen at him, "you don't file clubs under organizations and you damn sure don't file organizations under clubs."

Matt sat up, "man, calm down. It's not a big deal that she joins; I mean, you put up with me don't you?"

"But I know you're actually good at something that would benefit to the general public."

"Oh yeah," Near said rolling his eyes, "the computer technician from Hell, real big help to the people."

I waved him off, "doesn't matter, I'm still marching down to L's office first thing tomorrow morning-"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"-First thing Monday morning and demanding a new recommendation."

"Well, it's you're love child Mello, do with it what you will." Near moved the laptop over on the table in front of him closer to me, "but do us a favor and read her file."

"I'm not giving her a chance."

"I'm not telling you to read so you can give her a chance, I want you to be quiet while I study for my exams, you haven't shut up about Skylar since we left school an hour ago."

I pouted but pushed the screen back so I was looking at it at a comfortable angle and began to read.

* * *

I know pretty short but it was mostly prologue than anything else. Remember to comment after reading my ramblings! I take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism very well. Thank you for reading the story again and being patient with my slowness. *bow* -3477


End file.
